Veggie Burgers & Butterflies
by 19Ashe86
Summary: What happens after the season 6 finale? What happens when our 2 favorite geeks finally get together... CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP! Had to get re inspired by season 8. Enjoy! hints of Snickers. Don't like my story? too bad! Don't read or comment then. simple
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who's helped me with this fic. To those of you Grammar Nazi's who had nothing nice to say. Fuck Off! 

Thanks to Andrea/ Greggo, Lieke/Grissy, and Mel for the help!! I know I've been stubborn and difficult. XD

**All Future Chapters: thoughts are like this  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Dear, Dear Diary:_  
**  
-Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets.  
Cuz you're the only one, that I know who'll keep them.-  
**

Sara slipped out of his bed, padding through the bedroom's soft carpet, sheet draped around her into the cold tile bathroom. As she dressed, she was mentally kicking herself and celebrating at the same time. She realized how long it'd really been. But of course nothing was as easy as sex. This one night could have destroyed her whole career. Along with her lovers.

She tied her shoes and snuck out of his small townhouse through the front door, but not before catching a glimpse at the beautiful man as he slept. She wanted to kiss his forehead so bad she ached but she didn't want to wake him. She went outside to her black Tahoe, got in, and drove away as quietly as possible trying to remain unnoticed.

She arrived to her quiet, small apartment at an ungodly hour of six AM. It was Sunday so the last thing she wanted to do was wake someone in her building and get asked a ton of questions as to where she was. She slipped into some PJs and got into bed. She picked up her diary from its drawer along with her pen, and began to write.

"What was I thinking, sleeping with him? The one time I really let my emotions get the better of me. Get the better of us. Our escapades may have cost both of us our careers if this gets out. He spent his whole life building up his career and despite our emotionally turbulant past he's managed to keep me out of his bed. Except for last night. What a night."

Sara closed her diary and set it back in the drawer. She leaned back in the plush pillows and tried to sleep.

Hours later she growls in frustration. "Yea so much for sleeping Sidle." she scorned herself outloud, grumbling to herself..

This is the first and last time you sleep with a co-worker. No more. One time is bad enough. If this gets out you're toast. Both of you. She sighed, trying to reason with herself. She'd been in love with him for a long time. Years of her life she spent pining after a man she wasn't sure she'd ever have. Now that she did, part of her wished she could take it back. She knew the consequences would be bad if they were discovered.

Sarah pulled into the crime lab parking lot a bit faster than she should have, tires squaking on the fresh blacktop. She was running late.

She'd caught her nap but unfortunatly it was a bit too late. Her nap had caused her to not wake up at the low drone of her crappy alarm.

As she parked, gathering her things quickly trying not to drop her coffee. She jogged to the door and opened it juggling her back pack, coffee, and lunch bag. She rushed to her locker, quickly dropped her stuff off and walks into the breakroom where the others were.

They all look up and Grissom stops mid sentance. He looked over at her from his stack of papers. "Miss Sidle, you're late."

Sara took a long drink of her coffee."Yea about that. Sorry, didn't get much sleep."

Yea me either. He thought with a mental smirk. Gris nodded and went back to handing out assignments trying not to have flashbacks.

"Nick and Warrick, you two can take that Jane Doe down at UNLV. Brass and Sofia are waiting." He handed them their papers. He looked over at Greg. "You go with the boys. You may learn something."

After the boys left her glanced over at Sara and Catherine. "As for you two ladies, you can take the John Doe bathroom scene down at the Tangiers." He watched them all shuffle out of the room and then had a free moment to smile to himself.

He watched her go for a second, then kept going in the direction he was originally headed.

After assignments were handed out Catherine caught Sara in the hallway, "Withdrawl finally got to you huh?"

Sara looked up from her papers, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Catherine smiled, "Are you kidding? It's written all over your face! Your _glowing_. You got some."

Sara looked over pretending to be oblivious. "I don't know what you mean Cath. I had one dinner date that was all."

Catherine smile, "Yea sure. I believe you. Not." Then she dissappeared into her office.

Sara smiled to herself and headed back out to the parking lot after slipping her hat and vest on.

Several hours later the teams came back to the lab to hand in their evidence to the correct departments.

Sara was on her way to drop off some stuff for Hodges in trace, when she ran into Grissom, who was going the other way. "Oh, sorry." She apologized, moving out of the way.

He looked at her eyes sparkling. "We always seem to be bumping into eachother."

Before Sara could stop herself she replied, "In more ways than one." She quickly changed the subject after she realized she was outwardly flirting in full view of the whole lab. "I've gotta get this stuff to Hodges. We found what we believe to be key evidence in this case but we're not sure what it is."

Gris raised his eyebrow turning his head slightly to the right, eyes still locked on hers. "It's important, yet you don't know how?"

Sara nodded and escaped as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Dinner and Doubts_

End of shift came quickly but Sara was in no hurry to leave. She wanted to finish sorting through her evidence. Deep in thought she didn't hear him come into the evidence room she'd been working in. "Go home Sara." He said and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "_Must_ you scare the living crap out of me?" She said turning to face him, putting a hand on her chest.

He tried to hide the smile that was spreading over his face. "When I've got time on my hands, yes."

Sara rolled her eyes and went back to work. "I don't feel like going home. It's too quiet."

He stepped inside and walked over to her standing next to her acting as though he was observing. Then he whispered, "So don't. Go to mine."

Sara almost dropped the evidence bag with the gun from her crime scene on the floor. She fumbled a bit and recovered. "I can't do that. We can't." She never thought she'd actually be telling him no. It was the best for both of them. Or so she tried to convince herself.

He just watched her face, blue eyes concentrated on her dark brown ones. She took a breath and began speaking again in a soft tone so only they could hear. "Saturday."

She paused. She could barely think it let alone speak the words. She tried again. "Saturday was a mistake." She said a bit faster than she normally would have. Hurt flashed through his eyes. If she would have blinked she'd have missed it. She wanted to shoot herself with the gun she held in her hands in the bag. She kept speaking, trying to make him feel better, and herself. "What I mean is, we work together. I know we've had our differences in our past. We've had our moments too. and I don't regret any of those. In fact I'd be lying if I said I regreted Saturday night."

He smiled at that and she continued. "I just, I don't want to put your career and mine on the line for this thing that may, or may not be something worth while. I know what your job means to you, and I can't ask you to give that up for me. Which is what would have to happen. One of us would either have to transfer or quit. I can't be the one who's to blame for your career's demise. I can't be 'the woman who slept with her boss and destroyed his career'."

He stopped her with one look. "Sara." he said voice low. Soft. Tender. She wanted to kiss him.

"What happened, was far from a mistake. We've been avoiding this," he motioned between them with a finger. "For too long. If I hadn't fully thought this out before-hand many, MANY times, you wouldn't have been in my bed, believe me."

He smiled and so did she. "I'm not asking you to marry me. We're just gonna take things slow. See what happens. We're going to keep our personal and proffessional lives seperate. We both deserve to have a life outside these walls."

Sara nodded in agreement. She was about to reply when Nick poked his head inside, "Me and Warrick have a case to finish so we're staying over to finish evidence check."

Grissom turned to face him, "Sure go ahead Nick. Punch out when your're done."

Nick nodded and left.

Grissom headed for the door. "Dinner at 7. Hope you like chinese." It wasn't an invitation.

Sarah smiled and went back to work yelling "Veggie sushi!" out the door. People glanced her way wondering what the hell she was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Chinese & Lies_

Sara arrived quietly pulling into Grissom's driveway killing the engine to her SUV. She stepped out, smoothing her black suit slacks and checking her matching suit jacket for lint. Under her black suit jacket she had on a purple tank top with lace trimming. It was casual but yet sophisticated. Plus it was all that was clean and presentable. Her black, strappy heels clicked on the backtop as she approached his door. She wasn't sure if she should knock or come in. So she did both. She knocked then opend the door peeking her head inside. "Gris?" she said semi softly.

"Kitchen." Came a familiar voice.

Something smelled amazing.

She stepped inside, as she looked around she noticed the dimmed lights. Candles on the various flat surfaces, like the kitchen counter, dining room table, and end tables in the living room. They added a soft flickering light to the visable rooms in the house.

She smiled, "Hey Gris you didn't have too..." Her voice trailed off as her words were caught in her throat the moment he stepped out of the kicthen into the entryway to greet her.

He looked stunning. Black dress slacks and ocean blue dress shirt that matched his eyes. His black slip on loafers were freshly polished.  
He walked towards her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and basked in the comfort of being in his arms.

They seperated and walked into the kitchen together. They plated up. Sara took her carton of veggie sushi and grinned.

He looked at her, "What?"

She looked up and kissed him quickly, "You heard me yell that out of the evidence room today?"

He nodded, "A few people asked. I told them I offered you some of my nice cooked bugs from lunch and you had yelled that you would rather eat sushi."

She grimaced, "I don't eat meat. I haven't in a couple years. Ever since we found that pig." Her guts twisted at the meer image and she felt sick. She took a drink of wine to erase the taste.

They ate in remote silence, making small talk. "Do you think Ecklie knows?" Sara asked suddenly looking up from her plate.

He glanced up eyes meeting hers. "What?" He put his chopsticks down.

She sighed, "Today. The way he said 'of course you do.' When I said that I agreed with you, I can't believe he knows. How? We're so careful."

She was almost panicked as he slid his hands over and around hers across the small table. "Sara look at me. He doesn't know anything. That was Ecklie just being Ecklie. Hes cynical, bitter even. We're still safe."

She sighed and went back to eating. "I don't know how long we can keep this secrtet going. I'm afraid I'll get carried away and do something at work. I've waited so long. So much has happened." She paused laughing, "I feel like such a teenager. 16 year old girl who has a boyfriend daddy doesn't like. See, I'm always over talking around you."

He smiled, "We just have to keep things seperate. At least for now. We're not even sure what's going to happen with us just yet. This is very new, very scary territory for the both of us. I haven't had a serius relationship in years. I'm pretty sure you haven't either. We're both cursed with being workaholics."

Sarta laughed, "I haven't been really involved since Hank." Flashes of her old boyfriend flashed through her mind and she sighed.

He knew that was a sore spot with her and was suddenly sad he brought it up. "You guys seemed to be gettng along. What happened?"

Sara smiled, chuckling to herself at the sheer irony of the situation. "We broke up because our work was too closely related."

Gris looked over raising his eyebrow quickly smirking. "It doesn't get any closer than this."

She chuckled. "Way to go captain obvious."

After dinner and dishesm they sat on the couch. Sara curled next to Grissom, her head resting on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around her and the other holding a book. She had one hand linked into his and was also holding a book. This was all she'd ever wanted. All she ever needed. Quiet time at home with the man she loved and a good book. Whoa did I just say that? she mentally asked herself.

Since when is this home? Since when did the big L word come into play? She closed her eyes trying to shrug it off. She was doing her best to take this slow.

Eventually they both fell asleep.

"SHIT!" Sara yelled jumping off the couch, seeing the time on the DVD player. "Gris wake up!" She shook him not so gently. He awoke a bit starled, "What? what is it Sara?" He looked confused a tad grumpy.

She pointed to the clock. "We're supposed to be to work in 15 minutes!"

He jumped off the couch so fast she thought he was gonna trip over the coffee table.

"I'll see you at the office!" Sara yelled to him as she headed out the door. She knew she'd be late and that was ok. Less questions if they didn't arrive at the same time.

She arrived at the office 30 minutes late. On the bright side she was changed and her hair was washed. The downside was, she out of breath. She ran into the break room, "Guys I'm so sorry." She apologized, breathing hard.

Grissom looked up and played angry. "Ms. Sidle you're late for the second time. I don't know what's going on with you. But I suggest you keep your personal affairs and professional ones seperate." It appeared he too had changed and washed his face. He was in dark grey dress slacks, and a grey blue button up shirt.

Sara looked at him playing along. "You told me to get a life so I got one, and you don't like me being late two times in the seven years I've been here? I'm sorry I was late. I had a date. I got caught up. Sorry."

Nick smirked from a few feet away, "Well well well Sara. You finally decided to give men a shot huh?"

Sara looked over trying to be angry, but she smirked, "What can I say? They finally wore me down."

Warrick smiled, "Glad to hear you've returned to human civilization."

Sara dramatically bowed, "Thank you, thank you. Please, no applause."

Grissom continued to hand out assignments. Nick and Warrick were a team again, and Sara was to work with Cath on this child drowning case.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _The Wedding Date_

Sara and Nick were busy going through a car for evidence when Nick finally spoke. "So who's the lucky man?"

Sarah looked up from her UV flashlight, "Excuse me?"

Nick met her eyes, "When exactly did you find time to date? You've been working doubles for weeks."

Sara smiled, "I found time. Just a guy I met. No one too special."

Nick nodded eyes still scanning the seat. "Well in that case, you uh, free this weekend? My sisters getting married, I'm standing up and my date bailed yesterday. I would ask someone else but I figured since you had a date recently you wouldn't mind one more."

Sara was still looking at him, "Thats not funny Nick."

He shrugged, "I wasn't joking. But maybe you're right. I'm sorry I asked."

Suddenly Sara saw a wounded little puppy. She wasn't sure how Grissom would feel. Although they had decided to take it slow and as far as she knew it wasn't too serious. Before she could stop herself she heard herself say, "Sure I'll go. What color?"

Nick looked up smiling slightly. She wondered why she hadn't realized how nice of a smile he had. So big and free. "What color what? Are you sure you wanna come? You don't have too."

Sara smiled, "What color suit are you wearing? I'm assuming you have the plane tickets already? I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't wanna go."

He nodded, "Well, the weddings Saturday afternoon. I figure if we leave early Friday and leave Sunday morning we'll be back in time for work Sunday night. My suits black with a gray tie, if you wanna be pretentious and match."

Sara nodded, "I think I know what dress I'm gonna wear. I was thinking red."

Nick smiled, "Reds good, I like red."

The next couple days Sara hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Grissom. Truthfully she'd been avoiding him. She didn't know if she was supposed to tell him about her weekend trip to Texas with Nick or not. She just let it slide hoping things'd work themselves out.

On Thursday afternoon 2 days after Nicks invite there was a knock on Sara's apartment door. She opened it to find Grissom standing in her doorway. "Well, if you're here it can't be good." She said ushering him inside.

Grissom didn't even wait for the door to close, "Your going to Texas with Nick? When were you gonna tell me?"

Sara looked at him wondering if she should think it was cute he cared, or angry that he was being possessive. "I didn't think I needed too. You're the one who decided we were gonna take this slow. I didn't realize it was this serious. Nick invited me because his date cancelled. We're going as friends."

Gris sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Sara I'm sorry. I just, I just wish you'd have told me. You wanna go its OK by me. Not that I have a right to tell you you can't go."

Sara smirked. "You came all the way over here to yell at me for going with Nick to his sisters wedding?"

Gris shook his head, "No. I came to make plans with you for after." He stepped closer and before she knew what the hell happened, her knees plowed into the edge of her couch as she fell backwards on it, him covering her mouth with his. She kissed him grinning.

She broke away, "What the hell was that?"

He backed up towards the door. "Don't forget about our date Sunday night." Then he was gone out the door.

She sat on the couch a bit bewildered. Then she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Night Skies In Texas_

The plane landed in Dallas Texas in the early afternoon on Friday. After getting their bags, Sara and Nick were met by Nicks family. He introduced her and explained to his over enthusiastic mother, that she was just a friend.

Sara smiled politely, hugging the women, and shaking the mens hands as Nick looked on and grinned.

She looked over as they drove to Nicks parents place where they'd be staying. "What?" Sara asked looking over at Nick.

He kept on grinning, "My family seems to like you. I think you'll fit right in. I can't believe my mother thought you and I were dating."

Sara punched him in the arm jokingly, "So? Whats wrong with that? It's an honest mistake."

Nick shook his head , rubbing his arm. "I don't mean it like that Sara. I just meant that the girls I've dated and brought home aren't like you."

Sara got out of the SUV Nick drove as they reached his folks ranch on the out skirts of Dallas. "What? I'm not datable? Remember Nick, _you_ invited _me_. I've met the girls you've dated. You're right, I am nothing like them. I'm not a daddy's girl and I have an IQ above my bra size."

Nick grabbed the bags and walked as Sara followed him inside, "Hey! That's not fair Sara! Besides, I didn't mean that either. You're just different is all. Smarter, not blonde, my age, and just, different."

Sara sighed, "OK fine whatever. Where am I sleeping."

Nick walked into the guest room. "Shit."

Sara looked at him. Then followed his line of sight to the one bed. "No way am I sleeping with you."

Nick looked at her, "The other guest rooms are full with my brother Vince, and his wife. Their kids get the 3rd and last spare room. Everyone else got a hotel."

Sara sighed, "How the hell did I let you talk me into this?"

Nick smirked, "I'm a charmer."

Sara rolled her eyes n tossed her bag on the other side of the bed.

That night Nicks sister the soon-to-be bride Jenny, and her husband-to-be Temple were having a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. Sara and Nick met everyone at a local bar. Sara was in tan cargo pants, a dark and light blue striped polo top, and dark brown flip flops. Nick was in jeans, a dark green short sleeve shirt and boots.

They sat down at the bar with the rest of the crew. Sara noticed a mechanical bull in the center of this bar surrounded by padding.

Jenny looked over, "Sara are you any good at riding?" she asked as she took a sip of her beer.

Sara looked up, "I haven't done it in years."

Nick took a drink of his beer emptying the glass, "I'm sure shes not interested Jen."

Sara looked over at him raising an eyebrow as if to challenge, "Yea? How do _you_ know Mr. Stokes. I'll have you know, in college I won a contest at a bar riding one of those."

He looked skeptical, "Did not."

Sara stood chugging the rest of her beer and taking a shot from Temple who said with a grin, "Go show 'em how it's done."

Sara slid into the saddle and held on for dear life. It spun, jerked, and switched direction until finally the buzzer rang and Sara won the $50 cash prize. She jumped off collected her cash walked over and sat back down high fiving Temple.

Jenny and Nick both applauded, "I'm impressed." Nick said handing her a beer.

Jenny grinned, "That was amazing Sara. Good job."

Sara smiled stealing Temples cowboy hat, "Thanks." She tipped it at everyone.

A few hours later Sara went outside to get some air. She was feeling quite warm and pretty drunk.

Nick came out a few moments later smoking a cigar smiling. He himself, was also drunk. "Heya Sara. Want some?" he asked offering her the cigar.

Sara looked over, "No thanks. I don't smoke."

He nodded, "You having fun?"

Sara smiled groggily, "Yea, I am."

Nick nodded again tossing his cigar butt out into the parking lot. "I'm glad you came with me."

Sara nodded, "Yea, me too."

There was silence for awhile until Nick looked back over at her leaning against a support post on the porch where the stood. "That was pretty impressive in there. Where'd you really learn to ride a bull like that?"

Sara kicked at the porch floor and looked towards the stars. "When I was a kid, my foster family sent the kids on this summer camp two week trip thing to this ranch, and thats where I learned. I was 16. God, its been a long time. Truthfully I didn't know if I'd make it passed the first few seconds. I did used to ride them in a bar when I was in college though."

Nick smiled, "You did great."

Sara kept gazing at the stars, "Your sister and soon to be brother in law look so happy. I'm happy for them. They're amazing people. You have an amazing family."

Nick smirked, "Yea? Thanks, I know I do. Crazy but great. You know I hated him at first. The first time I met him we got in a fist fight." Nick chuckled at the memory as Sara finally tore her gaze form the stars to look at him in shock.

"You got into a fight with your sisters boyfriend the first time you met him?" Sara asked in disbelief.

Nick nodded, "Yea I did. Long story that I'm too drunk to recall. Hey, we should get back inside. Temple and Jenny are probably looking for us."

Sara nodded and follwoed him in. She lost Nick in the packed crowd when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her to the side, "Hey beautiful. Been watching you all night. Took me forever to get the nerve to talk to you."

Sara tried to get away. "Grabbing me isnt talking. I'm with someone."

As she struggled the man just gripped harder. He was drunk and strong. Sara was having some really bad childhood flashbacks as the man was trying to paw at her as she tried to get away.

Suddenly Nick showed up. "Let her go."

The drunken man looked up, "I'm just trying to talk to the lady. Mind your own business."

Nicks brow furrowed, "She's with me. Now, before this has to get ugly, and I have to break your fingers."

Sara snorted,"Fat chance. Hes already ugly."

The man holding her captive squeezed harder, "Keep your mouth shut and I won't have to hurt you."

Temple showed up. "Whats goin' on here?" He looked up at Sara and the man. "Shit Bill. Put her down. This is my bachelor party and I won't let you ruin my last ditch attempt at freedom."

Bill switched his glare from Nick to Temple. "No can do. I was just talkin' to her and this guy comes over demanding I put her down because he brought her. He brought her but she's leaving with me."

Sara'd had enough. She stomped on his foot as hard as she could. As he began to let go she elbowed him and got free.

As Sara got out of harms way Nick sucker punched Bill. First the jaw then gut shot. He was on the ground and Nick was about to start using him as a punching bag but Temple pulled him off. "Hey man relax. We'll report him to security."

Nick stood regaining compsure. "Get him out of my sight. Or you'll have a dead body."

Nick walked over to Jenny and found Sara sitting there nursing a pepsi. "Are you okay?"

Sara looked up, "Crazy people make me crazy. Yea, I'm fine Nick. Thanks."

Nick nodded, "Maybe we should get back to the house. We've both had enough excitement for the night."

Sara nodded and followed him out, saying good-bye's and thank you's. She told Jenny and Temple that she'd see them tomarrow at the wedding.

After they got back to the house Sara went into the bathroom to change into her blue PJs. As she came back out Nick was just sliding a t-shirt on. She saw a quick flash of his back muscles then his chest as he turned. He was gorgeous. Watch it Sidle thats the alcohol talking. Sara turned to look down at the bed spread and flip back the covers. Sara crawled in as did Nick and after a few minutes of wrestling for blankets they settled down. Sara lay on her back as Nick laid on his side.

"Hey Nick?" Sara asked, her head fuzzy from the aftermath of those shots and beer.

"Yea?" Came a sleepy voice.

Sara turned her head to look at the back of his head, so she didn't have to talk quite so loud. "Why'd you beat that guy up? I coulda handled myself."

From Nicks side came a chuckle, "Yea, you were doing great. With him holding you like a boa constricter."

Sara was suddenly angry. She smacked him in the arm, "I can take care of myself Nick. I'm a big girl. I don't need a man to stick up for me."

Nick rolled over to face her, "He was gonna hurt you Sara. One way or another. I did what any man in my position would do."

Sara sighed, "Men. Sheesh."

Nick smiled drunkenly. His head was getting about as fuzzy as hers. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Sara looked at him, "What are you talking about? We're both drunk neither should be driving. We shouldn't even have driven back from the bar. I thought we were gonna hit about thirteen obstacles on the side of the road."

Nick laughed but that made his head ache, so he stopped. "I was driving just fine. For future referance I've driven that road alot of times, I knew what I was doing. Besides, you don't drive a horse."

Sara looked at him and just blinked. "I've only ridden a few times, and it was years ago."

Nick smirked, "At camp right? Don't worry I'll help you. I've been around horses my whole life."

Sara sighed, "Yes camp, and a few times after that. It's three am Nick, we should sleep."

Nick stood, and grabbed his jeans. He dropped his PJ pants, and slide into his jeans over his black boxers. Sara rolled her eyes at his drunken lack of manners. She sighed, and crawled out of bed and went to change into a t-shirt, and the cargo pants she'd had on earlier.

Nick handed Sara his moms jean jacket, with off white sheep skin lining. He put his dads matching one on, as the opened the back door and stepped into the chilly night air.

They headed out to the barn, as Nick saddled the horses, Sara watched with amusement.

"So what're their names?" Sara asked sitting on a bail of hay.

Nick grabbed the tack off the wall and began his work. Which took slightly longer than normal becuase of his condition. He finished saddling one horse and went to work on the other. Sara didn't think he was gonna answer until suddenly he spoke, throwing a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the one he'd just finished saddling. "That's Sunshine. She's my mom's palamino, and yes I'm sure she won't mind you riding her. Sunshine loves everyone." He paused grinning, "Even you."

Sara stuck her tongue out and fed Sunshine a carrot from the bag Nick'd brought from the house. As he worked he pointed back into the stall that was still occupied. "That quarter horse there is my dads. His name's Bandit." He finished buckling the horse he'd been working on and then spoke again. "This is my black on white paint horse. My parents bought him for me for my 30th birthday. His names Cash."

Sara laughed softly, "As in Johnny Cash?"

Nick stood from his hunched over position and smniled, "Yea, very good."

Sara stood and gently took the reins to Sunshine and lead her outside. Nick followed suit grabbing the reins to Cash.

Nick helped Sara up and gave her a few pointers. He let her ride around the corale a bit then they went riding down the trails.

Nick and Sara rode in relative silence, until Nick went off the trail through some brush and Sara followed. He led her through a small gathering of trees, until he reached this huge field of wheat. Sara smiled as she saw the sun come up. "How many old girlfriends did you drag out here?"

Nick smiled, " None, You're the first."

Sara looked over at him and he quickly corrected himself, his smile fading. "Your the first female friend I mean."

Sara smiled, "Nick, it's beautiful out here."

They stayed that way engolfed in the silence. Nick finally looked over at her smiling again. "Come on we better head back."

Sara nodded, and they got back and took care of the horses and went back inside not even bothering to change into their PJs again. They just crashed on the bed fully clothed.

They awoke around ten, with only four hours of sleep trangled in each others arms and legs. Sara groaned as she nestled against Nicks chest where it was warm. Suddenly she remembered who she was sharing a bed with and bolted out of bed so fast she almost tripped and hit her head on the dresser.

Nick sat upright quickly, "What! Whats wrong?" Then he grabbed his head.

Sara was cradling her forehead. "Your sisters wedding's in four hours. I need coffee. Lots of coffee."

Sara headed into the kicthen. She greeted Nick's parents and his mother handed her a cup of black, strong coffee. Sara was in the process of opening the asprin when Nick walked in. They were both still in their clothes from the ride last night and all wrinkled.

Nick's father winked at him. "Long night son?"

Nick grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured coffee. "Yes. Very long."

Sara looked up. "I told you that riding was a dumb idea. We're both exausted."

Nick smiled as he sat next to her.

Nicks mother looked up from her daily itenerary, "You went riding?"

Sara nodded, "Yes ma'am. I borrowed your horse. Nick said I could." Suddenly she felt sixteen.

Nick looked over at her, "Yea mom. I told her she could. Don't worry I'll be ok for Jen's ceremony. After a few caffine pills, I'll be good as new."

Sara grinned, "And a bottle of asprin." She slid it towards Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Texas Tornado

2 hours before the ceremony Sara was attempting to do her hair and make up with the help of Nicks mother Donna when Nicks father knocked on the door. "Sara, something came for you. I don't know how they knew you were here."

Sara smiled, "Thank You Mr. Stokes."

He chuckled, "I prefer Ben, Mr. Stokes makes me sound so old."

Sara smiled, "Alright Ben. Thank you."

Nicks mother looked down at Sara, "Well since we're on the subject call me Donna please."

Sara smiled and nodded. She excused herself and headed into the kitchen to see what had come. The air caught in her throat when she saw them. A Bouquet of red roses and white lilies in a beautiful crystal vase. They were absolutely stunning. She grinned when she opened the card.

"When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers.  
- Oscar Wilde

I miss you Sara."

She almost had tears in her eyes as she smelled the flowers.

"Who're those beautiful flowers from my dear?" Donna asked looking curious with a inquisitive grin on her face. Sara knew she thought they were from Nick.

Sara sighed, she didn't wanna lie. Since his folks knew they were just friends it couldn't hurt to admit the truth. At least partially. "There from this man I'm sort of seeing. He knew I was going to be here and must have looked up the address online or something." She set the flowers on the table took the card and read it over again as she walked back into the bathroom to finish her hair.

Donna smiled, "Mind if I ask what the card says?"

Sara smiled and showed her the card.

Donna read it and kept smiling,"Sounds like a well read, very intelligent man. Where'd you meet him."

Sara smiled as her thoughts traced back to years ago. "I met him in San Fransisco at a seminar years ago."

Donna nodded and went back to work on Sara's hair.

Earlier that morning they all kicked Nick out over to the church to make sure everything was going OK. He showered grabbed his tux bag and left.

45 minutes after they started Sara's hair was finished. A simple french twist pulled her hair away from her face. Small wisps of spiral curled hair framed her face. When she found a mirror she smiled, "You did an amazing job Donna. Thank you."

Donna smiled, "Now go get dressed. Nicks going to be shocked right out of his black tuxedo."

Sara went into the bedroom where her and Nick had slept and opened her dress bag. She pulled the elegant red evening dress out of the bag, She slid it on but couldn't get the back to zip so she asked Donna to come help. Donna came in and helped her zip up. Sara spun around. The dress was stunning. It was a sheer Satin-like, knee length dress in the shade of a deep crimson red. The ruched goddess neckline had beautiful beaded detail to accentuate styling. Donna was almost in tears, "Sweetheart you look beautiful."

Sara smiled, blushing slightly, "Thank you."

Ben knocked on the door, "We'll be leaving in about an hour Donna, you better get ready."

Sara smiled, "I can help you if you'd like?"

Donna nodded. Sara followed Donna upstairs and began helping the older woman ready.

An hour later they arrived at the church. Ben went to find out where he was supposed to be and Donna found her seat in the front, leaving Sara to fend for herself. Luckily she found Nicks Brother Jake's wife Abby sitting nearby. Jake and Abby were the ones also staying with Donna and Ben.

Abby waved her over, "My god Sara your stunning."

Sara smiled, feeling the heat rush into her cheeks. "Thanks. So where's Nicole and little Jacob hiding?"

Abby chuickled, "Oh, you know, probably playing with their cousins around here somewhere."

They made small talk until the Ceremony began. Abby found her children and sat them down next her her in the pew.

The music began and down walked all 4 sets of the bridal party. Nick and Temples sister Mary, Jake and Temples other sister Laura, and then 2 other couples Sara didn't know. She'd only met Laura and Mary briefly last night but Nick assured her that everyone in the bridal party were really nice people.

As Sara watched Nick come down she saw how truly handome he was. Strong jaw, dark eyes, great smile. He'd make someone a terrific husband someday.

The Ceremony went off without a glitch with whoops, hoots and hollers afterwords. Sara got a chance to Congratulate the couple quickly before they headed off to the reception. Which was held in the huge landscaped backyard of Temples parents.

Nick met up with Sara by the car and for a second he wasn't sure if it was her. "Sara, you look." he paused because he couldn't find the right words. "Amazing."

Sara blushed for the 3rd time that day. She wasn't used to the attention but it was nice.

She grinned and shoved him in the shoulder. "I've been getting that a lot today. You look pretty handsome yourself young man." She kidded.

Nick opened her door ran around and got in his. They drove to Temples parents in mostly small talk about how beautiful the ceremony was, how great Jenny looked, and all the mishaps that always go along with weddings before hand.

Nick escorted Sara into the beautiful green, lush, landscaped backyard. In the back there was a huge white tent with the food tables and the tables for eating. Outside the tent was a wooden floor for dancing, lots of white Japanese lanterns hung from posts along with white Christmas lights everywhere. The wedding color accents of grey and pink made an appearance in the table centerpieces, napkins, and the streamers that hung above the dance floor with balloons.

After they ate it was time for the Bride and Groom to have their first dance as man and wife to the tune of Clint Black and Lisa Hartman Blacks "When I Said I do." Sara looked on and snapped a few more pictures with one of the 2 disposables she'd had in her purse.

Nick smiled, "I'm so glad Jenny finally found someone to make her happy."

Sara nodded, "I am too. Shes really an amazing spirit."

Nick looked over at Sara, "So I hear you got flowers from some mystery man."

Sara looked at him trying to be casual, "Yea, I did. They're from that guy I'm seeing."

Nick nodded, "You ever gonna tell anyone his name?"

Sara felt the card in her hands and smiled, "His names Oscar."

Nick smirked, "What a dorky name."

Sara shot him a look. "His parents are old fashioned. He's named after a poet."

Nick raised a brow, "You mean the guy Grissoms always talking about?"

Sara nodded, "Yea, I guess so."

A couple hours later Nick and Sara were buzzed yet once again dancing and having a good time with the rest of the bridal party, Sara even got a chance to dance with Temple.

Donna walked over to Nick and Sara, "Hey you 2, why don't you get out there for a slow song? you guys have been wearing yourselves out all night on those fast songs." Just then thunder cracked and everyone moved under the tent before the rain came pouring in.

"Was it supposed to rain?" Sara asked Nick as they ran under the tent.

Nick shook his head, "There was a chance of rain but nothing official. Good thing Jen got hubby to spring the extra cash for this tent."

Sara smiled, "Yea, I guess so."

Donna found them again to ask about that dance, "Come on you 2. Everyone's waiting to see you guys dance."

Sara and Nick both laughed, "OK OK mom, We'll dance. You go pick a song and well dance." Nick said giving up.

Sara smiled, "Are they trying to set us up?"

Nick grinned, "Probably, I'm the oldest kid and the only one not married."

Sara smirked, "So I guess this makes me the guinea pig."

Nick nodded as a fitting song began to play over the PA system. Nick spun Sara out onto the dance floor with a laugh as they began to dance. a few other couples joined them including Donna, Ben, Jen, and Temple.

**I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you

Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through

On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too

But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you

I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind

All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind

I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane

When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain**

Sara felt herself being pulled in closer and she grinned. It was a show after all. She set her head on Nicks shoulder and smiled. Ben looked over and winked. Sara couldn't help but chuckle.

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now

Just like the rain

When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me

It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see

That it's always good and the flood is gone we still remain

Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling**

Nick held onto Sara and grinned, "My mother thinks shes some mysterious match maker. We both know exactly what they're up too."

Sara nodded, "Of course. It's OK. We're leaving tomorrow anyway. Let them have some fun."

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now

Just like the rain I have fallen for

I'm falling for you now just like the rain

And when the night falls on our better days

And we're looking to the sky

For te winds to take us high above the plains

I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye

Of the storms that will be calling

Forever we'll be falling**

Nick looked at Sara, "Hey, You raised a very good point. We are leaving tomorrow. We might as well make them think we hooked up. When they call next, I'll say it didn't work out but it's OK we both found someone else."

Sara looked at him his dark eyes meeting her own. "Nick we can't. That's lying and I'd feel bad."

Nick chuckled, "Trust me it'll be OK. It'd make mom and dad happy. You do want them to be happy right?"

Sara scowled, "Nick that's awful. Trying to make me feel guilty."

Nick smiled at her, "Come on I promise no harm will come of it."

Sara glared but kept dancing and Nick knew he won, "OK hotshot. What do you have in mind."

Nick thought a second then whispered in her ear, "After the songs over I'm going to kiss you. For sheer effect of course."

Sara shook her head gently, "No way Nick. That'll never work. They'll know its a put on. It's so fake and superficial."

Nick sighed, "Aw, c'mon Sara. Your not serious with anyone and I'm not. Besides no one need ever know. Like I said, it'll make my folks happy."

Sara 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. "Fine whatever I'm too drunk to remember anyway. You owe me Stokes. Big time. I'm taking like wash my car and buy me lunch for a month big time."

Nick smiled, "Fine whatever. The songs almost over. Be ready."

**Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just

Like the rain**

"Ready?" Nick asked but before she could respond he kissed her.

Sara was caught completely off guard when his lips connected. She couldn't help but notice how different he and Grissom kissed. Nick was all power, passion and primal. Grissom on the other hand was a closet romantic. He was passionate too but not like Nick. His passion lay in the little things. Books, food, and a good bottle of wine, not to mention his precious bug collection. His kisses were always soft gentle but yet she always knew he meant them.

Sara broke away trying not to act too surprised. Before She could yell at Nick for laying it on so thick the whole gang surrounded them. 'Congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you's were being thrown like the rice after the ceremony.

Sara managed to escape, excusing herself for a drink. She grabbed her soda and walked right out into the rain. She'd had enough alcohol and she was suddenly very warm. *Way to go Sidle. Explain this one at work. You KNOW somethings gonna happen and its going to get around,* She thought bitterly.

Nick caught up with her, "Sara wait I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I wanted to make it believable is all. You're not mad are you?"

Sara looked at him and saw how upset he was, "No Nick, I'm fine. I was just caught off guard either. I didn't think when you said kiss you meant like that."

Nick took off his jacket and slid it over her bare shoulders, "I'm so sorry Sara. I just kept thinking about my parents and everyone watching. All this pressure about me still being a bachelor's just getting to me I guess." He paused tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Your dress is getting soaked come back inside. We'll probably end up leaving soon."

Sara followed him inside and accepted the kind words of his family gracefully.

She didn't sleep more than a few hours that night. She couldn't get that kiss out of her head. She couldn't believe it. She was wrecked with guilt and she knew she had to find a way to tell Gris. She couldn't even begin to think what his reaction would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Jet-Lag & Broken Hearts_

Sara and Nick left the ranch in Dallas the next morning both nursing hang overs. They landed back in Vegas early afternoon still nursing a hangover. Sara hugged Nick good bye thanked him for a great trip and headed back to her apartment.

Sara walked in with her luggage in hand. She set her dress on the hook in her door so she could take it into dry cleaners tomarrow than store it back away in her closet.

As she was unpacking her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"You didn't forget our dinner date did you?" Came Grissoms voice.

She didn't realize how much she missed him til she heard his voice. "No, I didn't. We have to be to work at 10 so if we're going to do dinner it should be early."

The line was quiet a moment as Gris was deep in thought. "What're you hungry for? Some red wine perhaps?"

Sara felt the bile creep up her throat, "No. No alcohol. I've drank enough this weekend to last about a year."

Gris smiled, "Maybe breakfast?"

Sara smiled. He was being really sweet. "Pancakes."

Gris smiled, "I'm on my way."

Sara hung up and went to shower and change. She walked out of her bathroom in a towel drying her hair just as there was a knock on the door. She answerered it and smiled at the look on his face.

"I brought..." He voice trailed off as his eyes scanned over her towel clad body and she grinned as she kissed him. "Breakfast." He croaked and she pulled him inside.

"You act like you've never seen a towel clad woman before." Sara chuckled turned to head to her room. "Griddle's in the cabinet next to the fridge. Plates are in the cabinet by the coffee pot. I'm gonna go get dressed. You make pancakes."

Gris began to unpack, "I brought the food you should make it."

Sara chuckled as she stepped into her room, "Trust me, If you wanna be able to eat them you should make them. I'm a lousy cook. I can't even make mac 'n cheese."

Sara came out of her room in blue jeans, a white tank top, and a black blouse over the top.

Gris looked up from his pancake making, "You look nice."

Sara smirked, "Thanks." She pulled 2 plates out of the cabinet and silverware. Grissom set down the plate of pancakes as Sara grabbed the syrup from the counter.

As they ate in relative comfortable silence. Saras mind kept drifting back to the wedding. Nick kissed her. Granted he was drunk and upset and so was she, but so what? The fact was she'd kissed another man. Someone both her and her somewhat boyfriend worked with. Her guilty thoughts of Nick turned into thoughts of her long ago Ex Hank. She looked up at Gris. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

He looked up from his pancakes and swallowed before he spoke, "Oh? About what?"

Sara set her fork on her empty plate. "Hank." She stated simply.

Grissom just watched her, waiting for her to speak.

Sara began to clean up. She couldn't face him right now. She felt that by telling him the truth about Hank it would somehow make her feel more at ease about Nick. "While working on a case years ago, one of the witnesses turned out to be Hanks girlfriend of a couple years. Apparently they went to Hawaii a year before and planned to go to Tahiti in a few weeks after my interview."

Gris's eyes softened. He knew she'd been hurt by her breakup. Now he knew why. The real reason. "Sara, honey I'm so sorry." At that pont he'd have done anything to get her to smile.

Sara sighed and set the plates in the sink. "Hank came by to apologize soon after I found out. I told him I didn't tell his girlfriend anything and that I'd see him around. After that Catherine took me out for a beer or 12." Sara chuckled semi bitterly at the memory. "For weeks Nick tried to hook me up with some frined of his. Then Greg started asking me out to breakfast after shift. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with men then."

Grissom smiled, "And you are now?"

Sara smiled as her eyes met his. "To a degree, yes."

Grissom stood and helped her finish cleaning up. As she washed he dried and put away. kissing her shoulder, neck, jaw, or anything else he could reach as he brushed passed to put a plate away.

Grissom left Saras apartment an hour before their shift. Sara arrived for the first time to work on time in days.

Before Sara even got into the locker room Nick managed to find her. She didn't bother to let him speak, "Nick if this is about this weekened don't worry about it. It's over and done with."

Nick sighed, "Shut up for a second. Listen to me. I think Grissoms gonna wanna talk to you."

Sara looked at him curiously, "What the hell did you tell him!"

Nick through his hands up. "Nothing! When I got home I found a wrapped gift in my duffle. it was a photo album from my mom." He stared at her as though she was supposed to know the signigficance of a photo album. When she didn't get it he huffed in frustration, "They're of me and you. Togtether."

Sara was still drawing a blank. When she caught on her eyes got wide. "Oh no! Nick how could you bring that to work!"

Nick sighed, "I was flipping through it trying to figure out how I was gonna show it to you without everyone asking then Gris walked in and asked me about some evidence I did Thursday night. He saw it and asked me what it was. I couldn't just hide it behind my back like a 6 year old. I showed him trying to laugh as I explained what happened."

Sara mentally kicked herself. "Stupid stupid stupid." She mumbled as she opened her locker and tossed her stuff inside. She grabbed the book out of Nicks hands and went into the ladies room to look it over.

The photo album wasn't very big. It was the colors of Jen and Temples wedding in stripes. On the cover Nick had glued letters that spelled 'The Happy Couple' on it. Sara smacked her forehead. "Stokes your so dead."

Inside were photos of them dancing, talking, and most importantly, kissing. there was 3 seperate shots of that. The lean down, the connection, and the break away.

Sara groaned as she saw the last photo. She thought the kiss photo's were bad. This one was the worst. She couldn't imagine what Gris thought. "Oh God." She whispered.

It was a picture of Nick and Sara the night before the wedding curled up with eachother asleep after the night of riding. Sara was pulled right up agaist Nicks chest, strong arms wrapped around her. A blanket half hazardly tossed across them.

Sara felt sick.

She hid the album in her backpack and went to find Nick. Right after she upchucked the pancakes from earlier. She quickly used a bottle of mouth wash from the sink ledge and rinsed. The Ladies CSI bathropm along with the Mens always had mouthwash. They knew people got sick.

She ran to find Nick.

"What'd he say Nick?" she asked.

Nick looked at her and pulled her to the side away from the crowded hallway. "He didn't say anything really. Just nodded and walked away. When I asked him what he supposed Oscar would think he said not to worry about it, that this Oscar guy is Saras concern and she'll deal with it accordingly. He also said if it was him he wouldn't be thrilled his girlfriend ran away on some weekend getaway with another man. A man who was probably younger than him and the complete opposite than the guys Sara usually dates. I didn't bother to ask him how he knew how old Oscar was. I guess I too sort of assumed he was a bit older than you due to his name." Nick looked at Sara as her face completely fell. "Sara I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Sara was afraid Nick figured it out. "It's my fault too." She tried to shrug it off. "I'm wondering how the hell your mom got those printed so fast." Then she answered her own question as Nick did in unison. "One hour photo."

They walked into the breakroom together. Nick told Sara just to give him the album back after shift.

Sara tried not to look at Gris in any other way than casual. So much for keeping personal and professional seperate she mentally kicked herself again and when Gris's eyes met hers she knew. She knew he was pissed and that it was probably over. No one else would know though. Nick would only have half an idea why. Sara wanted to look away. She also wanted to go puke again. She wanted to cry.

Gris handed out assignments leaving Nick and Sara for last. "You 2 get what appears to be a crime of passion, 2 vics."

Nick looked up, "How do you know its not just your average every day murder."

Grissom looked up over the rims of his glasses blue eyes flashing, darkening. "Maybe it has something to do with the dis-assembled body of the male and the slit throat and broken heart shaped design on the females chest."

Sara winced, he wanted to play cruel fine. "So did the female vic die of the slit throat or the broken heart?"

Gris never answered.

Grissom walked passed her after dismissing them and whispered, "Broken hearts seem to be your speciality. Go get 'em Sidle."

Sara went to suit up then she took a quick bathroom break and puked again. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Tears & Confessions_

Ok so maybe she would. The first chance she got alone, she bawled her eyes out. How could he? Did he really believe she'd done more than kiss Nick? Of course those pictures didn't make this any easier. She couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't like she jumped Nick. Nick kissed _her_. They were both drunk. Everything happened so fast.

Nick found her in the female victim's bathroom sobbing. "Sara what's wrong?"

Sara looked up wiping her face, trying to hide her tears. "This is all your fault."

Nick looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Sara sighed, "Gris is pissed at us because he thinks we're comprimising our work with our private life. We both know it's very, very bad to have a relationship at work. No one does it. Ever."

Except me she thought, with a mental eye roll.

She paused and took a deep breath trying to get the image of Gris's dark, angry, blue eyes out of her head. The way his jaw muscles flexed. "Oscar's gonna break up with me. I know he will. I can't lie to him. I have to tell him."

Nick looked a bit upset. "Sara I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to get out. I didn't mean for any of this to go this far. I know its no excuse, but we we're both pretty wasted."

Sara sighed. "I know. I'm sorry too. Let's just get what we need done. We'll jump off bridges when we have too. I just hope we don't have to explain this to Ecklie."

They finished up the crime scene and went back to the lab to analyze. Sara had a hard time reviewing the pictures. They lay scattered infront of her on the light table.

To her surprise Gris walked in. "How's the case of the broken heart coming?" His voice was cold, lacking emotion.

Much like his eyes today. Sara thought as she kept staring at the photos. He could hide his hurt and anger from everyone but her. She knew him better than that.

She turned to face him. "About as well as to be expected." She answered, granting him the same emotionless courtesy. "Then again, Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be." She added not even looking in his direction.

She could almost hear him scoff at that, then silence. "The evidence doesn't lie. People do." Then he was gone.

She felt a flood of anger rise in her as she slammed her hands down on the table. "Shit!" she growled exasperated. God he pissed her off!

Nick poked his head in, "I heard you swear. You ok?"

Sara looked over, her palms stung. "Yea, fine."

Nick smirked, "You're a shitty liar."

Sara shot him a look, her eyes darkening. "Gris is so... stubborn!"

Nick stepped inside, closing the door. "What happened?"

Sara sighed, "He comes in here and asks how things are going. He can't just ask. No, nu-uh. He's gotta be a brick wall while asking. So I grant him the same unemotional courtesy when I say about as good as to be expected. Then I say that things aren't always what they appear to be."

Nick's jaw muscled flexed, "Sara..."

She glared, "Shut up I know. I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. He had the balls to tell me," She paused trying to imitate Grissom "The evidence does't lie. People do." As she bobbed her head back and fourth mockingly.

Just then Catherine walked passed, "Whats up with Grissom? He looks pissed."

Nick looked from Sara to Cath, "No idea."

Catherines eyes darted between Nick, Sara than back again. "Maybe he's just in one of his moods."

Sara smiled, "Well, with him you just never can tell."

Catherine smirked, "This is true. Well I gotta get back to work. See ya."

Nick and Sara waved her off and turned to eachother. "I gotta get back to those samples. Maybe Greg has something for me. He's back there for a week until the newbie DNA tech gets back from being sick. See ya Sara." Nick said heading out.

Sara said goodbye to an empty doorway as music from Gregs stereo in the nearby DNA lab, cutting through her emotional misery.

**_Now maybe,_**

**_I didn't mean to treat you bad._**

**_But I did it anyway._**

**_And now maybe,_**

**_Some would say your life was sad._**

**_But you lived it anyway._**

**_And so maybe,_**

**_Your friends they stand around._**

**_They watch you crumble,_**

**_As you falter to the ground._**

**_And then someday._**

**_Your friends they stand beside,_**

**_As you were flying._**

**_Oh you were flying oh so high_**

Sara sang along softly trying to concentrate, tears falling on the photos. She kicked the door shut trying to drowned out the song.

"Good things never last long." Sara mumbled flipping through the photos, trying to make sense of it all.

The end of the night came at last. Sara was in the locker room grabbing her things when Greg walked in a strange smile on his face.

"What?" Sara asked tying her shoes.

Greg looked at her still smirking, "I don't think you're the only hermit-like one getting dates these days."

Sara looked confused. "Speak English Greg."

He looked at her as he grabbed his stuff from his locker. "I think Gris a has a lunch date."

Saras head shot up from her other shoe on reflex. "Who the hell with?"

Greg looked at her as though she'd just grown another head and she tried to calm down. "With who?" She tried again.

Greg watched her and slid her a sly smile. "Teri Miller."

Sara was dumbfounded. Hadn't she gotten married a few years ago? "The Forensic Anthropologist?" She asked more to herself than Greg.

Greg just nodded. "Yea, thats her." He paused a moment than said, "Interested in breakfast?" As if what he'd just said didn't matter. Of course he wouldn't know it did.

Sara smiled up at him, he was such a sweetheart. "Not today Greg. Thanks though. Rain check?"

Greg nodded, "Yea sure."

Sara left the lab with all intentions of going to Gris' house. She checked the lot to make sure he left.

His denali was gone.

Good.

She took off in her Tahoe over to his place. She made sure no one else was there and she pulled into the drive once she only saw his vehicle.

She knocked on the door and waited. She wasn't sure what she was gonna say. But she knew she had to say something. She worked too hard and too long to let him bully her like this. He was so arrogant and stubborn. Such a _man_!

She was glaring at the cement walkway when he answered. He didn't say anything at first. Then he looked at her, still leaning on the door frame crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, if you're here it can't be good."

Sara just glared dark eyes narrowing. "Touche. Unfortunatly, you're an asshole." She said finally and before he could react she finished her thoughts. "Nick was drunk, so was I. His family has been giving him hell for years about not being married. So he decided to make it look like we were dating so he kissed me. We planned on telling them once we both got into other relationships that we broke up. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. You weren't supposed to find out like that. We had no idea about the pictures." Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she turned away. She was angry at herself for crying in front of him.

She sighed, frustrated. "Have fun on your date." She turned and ran back to her truck and drove away. Her vision of the street signs blurring, as she sped past them.

The rest of the day Sara couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Gris and Teri. It was absolutley agonizing.

Sara climbed out of the shower into the cold air. She grabbed a towel and stared at herself in the mirror. Eyes were red and puffy. She looked about as good as she felt. She'd slept maybe four hours. Crying yourself to sleep was never a good idea.

She dressed and headed to the lab for another nights work.


	9. Chapter 9

SO SORRY GUYS! sorry for the long wait.. I know it's probably not worth the wait but I tried.. Ideas/Suggestions welcome..

Thanks for the GSR Shippers who stuck with me even through the Snickers hinting  
& to all my frineds for the lovely words and those of you who weren't so nice but fueled my fire anyway...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:_ Different Point of View_

He sat in his worn leather chair,frameless glasses thrown askew on the table next to him. He couldn't get her out of his head. All through his dinner date he tried to be pleasant and polite, and failed horribly. Teri was still beautiful, intelligent, and flirtatious. Problem was she wasn't Sara.

He gave a huff of frustration as he through his shoes on for work. He grabbed his briefcase, glasses, keys and jacket, and headed out the door.  
_  
_He pulled his Denali into the lab parking lot and shut the ignition off. He sat there a few moments and debated on what he'd say to her. Nothing'd happened between him and Teri and if she knew him as well as he thought she did she'd know that.

He walked into his office and set his leather briefcase on the top, extracting his laptop. He set the empty case next to the desk. He plugged the chord into the side of the computer and began booting the system up.

A few minutes of mindless computer surfing Warrick popped his head in. "Hey uh Gris, you ok?"

Always the careful one. Gris thought, looking up at him over the top of his screen. "Yes Warrick, I'm fine." He stood, following Warrick out the door, deciding surfing the net when there was work to do wasn't such a good idea.

Hours later he finally caught up with Sara inside the breakroom. "Sara, We need to talk."

She glanced up at him eyes still trying to be emotionless. She couldn't hide the anger beind those big brown eyes. "Oh yea? About what?"

He sighed, "You know what. My office. Now."

She crossed her arms defiantly, lips puckered in a silent challenge brought on by anger. "And if I refuse?" she asked eyebrow slightly quirked over her right eye.

He couldn't stand the fact they were fighting. He hated that look on her face.

Reluctantly she lead the way into his office as he closed the door. She took a seat and he took a seat behind his desk, saying nothing.

"Teri and I were discussing a seminar coming up that she heard about through some collegues. It's a four week long sabbatical in Massachusetts. They want me to teach the seasonal fluxuations in observed behaviors of the waldon pond swamp mesquito." Grissom said, shuffling papers around.

Sara nodded, "Sounds... right up your alley. Any thing else? I have work to do."

Grissom slammed his hands down on his desk finally letting a little bit of the rage he had built up inside.

Sara jumped slightly she'd never seen his temper. Not directed at her anyway. "Okay okay I get it." she said finally giving in. "You wanna talk about our situation fine. I didn't sleep with Nick, what else is there to say?"

Griss ran his hands over his face, "That photo album could have fooled me. I have no interest in Teri other than friendship. " He stopped shuffling and let his eyes meet hers. "I think maybe we need to cool off. I think I'm going to accept the offer to teach."

Sara stood. "If you really think I have eyes for anyone else but you than your sadly mistaken. His mother put together that photo album as a gift. Nick and I have nothing between us. Maybe you should go." She turned and left leaving his door wide open. Suddenly she had to puke again.

Grissom sat down in his desk. He sat there staring at his computer screen trying to concentrate on work but failing horribly. He decided maybe it really was the best and began writting his letter to Williams College to let them know he'd accept the job.

Sara finished up in the bathroom and went back to work. On her way to the morgue she ran into Nick. "I'm calling my parents after shift and filling them in. I feel awful about what happened Sara." Nick handed her a coffee. "Talk to Oscar?"

Sara nodded trying to be casual. "Yea I did. He's angry. We've decided to take a break."

Nick sighed, "Wow, Sara I.." 

She covered his mouth, "You apologize to me one more time Stokes and your gonna be wearing this coffee. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Although she knew it was.

She finished her walk down to the morgue without another word to Nick. She was just glad he was going to be truthful.

Hours later her shift finally ended. She'd had to pull a double due to some new found evidence.

She could barely see straight by the time she got home. She'd drank so much coffee she thought her stomach was going to dissolve from all the acid.

She changed into her PJ's and crashed in the couch not having the energy to walk to her bedroom.

That afternoon she dreamt of him and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

So unbelievably sorry! for those of you who stuck by me THANKS SO MUCH HUGS!! I've been reinspired due to my participation in Dollars for Sense and the recent reawakening of CSI. (Season 8!!!! yayyyyyyyy!) GSR FOREVER!   
-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Leaving Las Vegas

Weeks past with little said.

Grissom did his best to bury himself in his work and get ready for his cross country trip.

Sara did her best to bury herself in her work and not think about him leaving.

When the time finally came she didn't know what to say.

Neither did he.

He found her in the locker room after shift and decided to give it one last go before he left. He wanted to say goodbye.

He peeked his head int he doorway. "Hey. My cab's here." He sucked at goodbyes.

Sara looked at him a moment, trying to think of something to say. "So, you're going?" was all she could come up with.

Grissom just nodded watching her. "Yeah."

Sara tried to be equally as casual. "I'll see you when you get back."

Sara turns to put her jacket away not wanting to seem upset but failing horribly. Grissom sensed her sadness and looked into the hallway quickly. Then he stepped inside."I'll miss you."

Then he was gone and Sara couldn't believe it. He really was leaving Las Vegas.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to go after him. She wanted to cry more. So she did. She had tears quietly running down her face as she stepped into her apartment. This was almost worse than their seperation. Being apart was bad enough but having him not be there period was so much worse.

Weeks passed and Sara being the workaholic she was, buried her self neck high in it. She worked doubles 'til she could barely see or think and had to force herself to eat before she passed out.

A couple weeks after Gil's departure, and after an exausting shift Sara recieved a box from Grissom. She was just gonna throw it in her locker and forget about it but she decided what the hell and opened it. Inside that box was just a stick with what appeared to be a cocoon attached to it. She smiled. She set it down gently and rummaged through the rest of the box to find it empty minus the newspaper padding. "Just a stick. Great." She chuckled. A week or so later after the strange gift of which she had since placed in Grissoms office, Sara was walking down the hallway at the lab. She's still wearing a blue jumpsuit and had dirt on her face from a not so terriffic day at the dump. Grissom rushed out of his office when he noticed her. "Sara."

Sara turned around."Hey, You're back." was all she managed while trying to register everything from the case she had been working on.

Gil nodded looking quite happy to see her. "Yeah." He takes a step toward her. Sara steps back. She lifts an evidence bag up between them as a barrier. As if that would protect her from running right into his arms and forgetting that whole stupid fight.

She tried to explain, "Uh, I've been out at a, um. I've been at a..."

"A garbage dump?" Grissom advances while Sara backs away simultaneously. Grissom has a vaguely predatorial look on his face.

"Yeah." Sara's still smiling and her brain is wondering why she is but her hearts doing flips in her chest. He's Back! "It's so obvious, isn't it? Nice, um... You look good." She continues backwards down the hall while he continues forward, following her. She was trying to remember why she was angry with him.

Grissom's eyes twinkled as he advanced. "Did you, uh, put the cocoon in my office?"

He must have found her spot. "Cool, dry, not a lot of light; Seemed like the right place for it." Sara answered trying to think of an escape route.

Gil, still smiling excitedly says, "I think you're going to be surprised when it hatches."

Sara grins. "I have no doubt." 

Grissom stops and just looks at her.

"I'm gonna... go clean up now." Sara turns and walks away.

Grissom suddenly feels slightly let down. He hadn't seen her in weeks they'd had a huge fight before hand almost blew their cover and all she can do is manage a small 2 second conversation thats barely fit for aquaintances let alone lovers. He still wasn't sure what she was now. He tries tro recover. "I'll see you later." There, that wasn't so bad. He was back now, maybe they still had a chance. He'd missed her smile so much his chest hurt at the first sight of it.

Sara stopped and turned back to him, "Yeah, you will."

As she stepped into the shower all those emotions came rushing back. Damn him and his sweetness! She chided herself. She was supposed to be angry not all smiley and crap at first sight of him being gone about a month. After washing and rinsing, re-washing and re-rinsing she came to the conclusion it was definatly time to talk. The space had provided her with a strange point of view.

He didn't seem angry with her anymore and somehow the anger had faded. It was all just one huge snowball effect. Looking back she realized he didn't, wouldn't, couldn't cheat on her. It just simply wasn't in him. As for her little fiasco, that was a totally different snowball.

She really needed resolution.


End file.
